100 one shots
by cartweelcat
Summary: I will be doing 100 one shots, and its up to you what pairing i do. please review and leave a pairing for me to do and i'll do it for you. I don't do gay pairings. look to see what one shots i have done. all chapters have pairing as title
1. Intro

100 one shots

I do not own Nintendo.

_._

Now 100 is a big number but I think I can do it, this is my second story. I'm doing this to improve my writing. Now here's when reviews come in, you suggest a pairing I do it just for you. Now I did do this on word pad. And if a lot of people like it and I get over 100 reviews I keep going so suggest a pairing and I will write it soon.


	2. Zelda x Ike

100 one shots

I do not own Nintendo

This one's for jtriforce, she wanted a zeike or Zelda x Ike

And if you are non-user I still want you to leave a pairing

_._

Peach, Zelda, and sheik watched the fight below them, the three locked eyes. Zelda and peach giggled and sheik just shook her head sarcastically. On one end of the marth, snake, and link fought all trying to kill each other, all with one life left. On the other stood samus, all 3 lives left, no damage. She had a smash ball and her zero laser was aimed at them all. She shot it and flung them all off the stage. After the whole winner thing samus walked up to them.

"Did you see that? God that was so easy. I went through brutal training for that!" said samus

"I know right, the guys all just want to fight each other. At least Ike's coming; he actually believes woman can fight." Said sheik

"Ike? Who's Ike?" asked Zelda

"He's a friend; he's kind of like a brother. You have a match with him later.

"I do?" asked Zelda

"Ya, after this match." Said sheik as she pointed at the match going on

"Oh," said Zelda "I did know that"

"I'll introduce you later." Said sheik

_Later in the fight_

Zelda was about to get thrown off by donkey Kong when a boy with blue hair hit him. Zelda was thrown up into the air. She felt herself being grabbed from the air. The boy from earlier sat her on the ground, and dashed off.

_After the fight_

Zelda and sheik stood next to each other. Sheik's eyes lit up

"Hey Ike over here!" she yelled

The boy from earlier walked over.

"Sheik." Said Ike

Ike and sheik hugged

"It's been to long since we fought" said Ike

"Ya it has… have you met Zelda?" asked sheik

"Sort of." Said Ike and put out his hand to shake Zelda's

Zelda looked around for sheik but she had disappeared. Ike pointed behind him and started walking.

They walked and talked for about an hour

"Sheik said you were like sister and brother." Said Zelda

"Ya." Said Ike

"So am I like your sister?" said Zelda

"No, you and sheik are different. You're much cuter." Said Ike. He sat down on a bench, Zelda sat down too. Ike reached his hand behind his back and picked a flower and handed it to Zelda.

"it's about time I get going." said ike.

Zelda leaned over and kissed Ike's cheek

"I'll call you." Said Ike

"Yes you will." Said Zelda

As ike walked away he put his sword over his shoulder Zelda looked back and giggled

_._

That was my first ever one shot. That was for jtriforc.


	3. toon link x nana

100 one shots

I do not own Nintendo

_._

Toon link walked down the hall, a normal day… to him at least. As he walked down the hall he saw nana. She held a shopping bag. She stared at her feet, and looked lonely .he ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He had never seen her without her brother.

"My brother sick, I'm all by my self" she said. She opened the door to her room and put the shopping bag on the floor, then turned to link.

"Can you do me a favor, link?" asked nana

"Ya sure, what is it?" asked Toon link

"Can we hang out to day?" she asked

"Ya sure!" said Toon Link

Link asked "Why do never where anything but that parka?"

"My brother won't take me to get anything else." She said

"I'll take you shopping." Said Toon link

And so the two where off to the mall…

"Oh link I love this store!" said nana as she grabbed Toon link's tunic. She was faster than she look she ran so fast she almost ripped his tunic

When she let go he was in a store he had never been in in the girls department, lost and by himself. He was only saved when he heard a female voice

"Isn't this cute!" said nana as she walked up to toon link holding up an outfit. "I'm going to go try it on!" as toon link stood outside the dressing room he felt a thing of pants hit him "go pay for that… and this too" said nana as she threw a shirt at him. "She expected me to pay?" thought toon link.

Later

Nana walked out of a dressing room

"Does this make me look fat?" asked nana

"Kind of." Said toon link

Nana looked at him pissed off. Then she picked up her hammer

"NO NO NO NO!" yelled link as he started running. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

At a check out a girl stood then two people came running by

"CALL SUCURITY!" yelled one

"NO THIS IS JUST A LITTLE ARGUMENT!" yelled one with a hammer above their head

"NO NO NO!" toon link yelled as he ran into a rack.

After link healed…

"I think my nose is bent." Said toon link

"You deserved it!" said nana

Later at a makeup cart…

"Link, does this make my cheeks look smaller?" asked nana

"What now?" said toon link

After they finished shopping…

Link held a ton of bags

"Thank you link, today was the best day ever!" said nana

She than stood on her toes and kissed link of the cheek and skipped away.

Link blushed and took of his hat holding it over his heart. Pixelated hearts started coming out of him as he leaned against the wall behind him.

_._

That was for warriorcatgirl375


	4. link x zelda

100 one shots

I do not own Nintendo

_._

Link circled the mansion on Epona…

Zelda walked onto the path…

And link almost hit Zelda.

"GET THAT BEAST AWAY FROM ME" yelled Zelda backing away from Epona

"What? Epona?" asked link

"YES GET IT AWAY FROM ME" yelled Zelda

Link lead away Epona

"I hate horses." Said Zelda

"Why she won't hurt you." Said link

"The last time I was on a horse.. I was fleeing my kingdom with impa that was the last time I saw her!" said Zelda

"Me and Epona won't hurt you I mean don't you trust me?" asked link

"I do but..." said Zelda

Just then link grabbed Zelda hand and brought her over to Epona.

"LINK STOP IT!" she yelled

Epona nuzzled her hand.

"Get on." Said link

"NO WA…" started Zelda

Link just picked her up and put her on. Then jumped on his self

"Just hang on." Said link

Epona started running.

"LINK I HATE YOU" yelled zelda

"Really because I love you." Replied link

"YOU WHAT NOW?" yelled zelda

Link stopped Epona

"I love you." Said link "I mean I know you don't love me but… a guy can dream."

"how do you know I don't love you."

"I just know you don't." said link

"what if I love you?" asked zelda

"I'll be the happiest man in the world" said link

"Then you should be the happiest man in the world" said zelda

_._


	5. Sheik x Ike

100 one shots

I do not own Nintendo

Hey I'm not in America right now so I have way more time to write! But after I get back you can expect one once a week.

_._

Ike stared at the battle in the arena below, Sheik was beating Marth's ass. Ike just chuckled. He leaned with one hand one the railing. But just before Sheik delivered the final blow he felt himself get pushed. He almost fell over the rail, but last second someone grabbed the back of his shirt. As he was pulled back up he saw a flash of green.

"Link you bitch!" Said Ike angrily

Link just laughed.

"I'm not kidding! You almost made me do a face plant in to concrete and I missed the end on the match!" said Ike still steaming

"We all know you like marth…" said link sarcastically

"Oh shut up!" Said Ike, as he blushed

"I'm kidding I'm kidding, don't get your headband in a twist! I know you like sheik… and so does basically everyone else." Said link

"Oh shut up!" said Ike clenching his fist. "I do not like her!"

"Really? Get real Ike you stare at her, like a creeper may I add. And you told Roy and he told me…" said link

"I'm going to kill him!" said Ike "any way, next brawls between me and Kirby."

"Good luck." Said Link

"He's just a pink marshmallow, I'll be fine." Said Ike

_._

Ike was going to his brawl; he was now below the bleachers. He had no idea why they still brawled in a stadium, the only spectators was other brawlers. 8,000 some seats for like 40 people? It just didn't make sense to him. As he stared at the bleachers he walked right into Sheik.

"I'm sorry." Said Sheik

"It's ok, oh Sheik good job killing marth." He said

"Thank you. Good luck facing Kirby." Said Sheik

"He's a pink cotton ball, why does everyone keep wishing me luck?" he asked

"Kirby is a tuff battle." She said

Just then Ike got an idea.

"Sheik I bet you that I can beat him." Said Ike

"What do you mean bet?" she asked

"After this battle we go get lunch, If I beat him you pay, If he wins I pay." Said Ike

"Ok, I'm hungry anyway. I'll be in the stands." She said

Sheik left and Ike went on to his battle. Ike was pretty happy, he was going out to dinner with Sheik and he was going to win this match easy. The only thing Shiek didn't tell Ike was Kirby had beaten her before.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" said the announcer.

In the stands Sheik, Zelda, Samus, Pikachu, Peach stood watching.

"Kirby is so adorable!" said Zelda

"Ya." Agreed Samus

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu

"More than one thing can be adorable Pikachu." Said Samus

In the battle Kirby turned into a rock hitting Ike directly in the head.

"He is so going to lose!" Said Sheik

"Yup!" said Peach

Kirby pulled out his sword, slashing Ike in the ribs. Ike flew backwards of the stage.

"Winner Kirby!" said the announcer.

_._

As Ike left the stage someone threw an icepack at him, he grabbed it and pressed it to his head.

"So how does it fell? Getting your but beat by a pink cotton ball and the losing your money." Said Sheik

Ike looked at her "Why are there two of you sheik?" he said

"Very funny." She said and hit his stomach playfully.

"Ow!" Ike said clenching his stomach

"Well let's go I'm hungry!" she said


	6. Marth x samus

100 one shots

I do not own Nintendo

_._

Marth hummed as he walked down the street. Princess peach and Zelda asked him to go out to lunch with them.

"10th street and….Turn" he thought he walked into the dinner and looked around, Peach and Zelda where not there. There only seemed to be one person there, it was samus. Marth and Samus knew each other. But they were not friends.

"Have you seen peach?" he asked her

"She told me she to tell you she was running late." Said samus

"Oh." He said and sat down

"Why is she running late?" he asked

"I have no clue, I just came here for lunch." She said

A waiter came up and put a turkey sandwich in front of samus.

"You like turkey too?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Yay It's kinda my favorite." She said

"Yay me too, I really don't see what Ike likes about chicken. It's ok." Said marth

"So…" she said

"Did you hear about what we did to Roy yet?" marth asked

"No, what did you guys do to each other this time." She said

"He was laughing at how I and Ike had blue hair, and this morning he woke up a… shell we say, a bluenett." She marth

"You did not!" Said laughed

"it was washable." He chuckled

"Good…." Started samus

"I think." He said

They both laughed. Samus lifted up half of her sandwich, marth grabbed it.

"Get you own!" she said and kicked him under the table, and grabbed the sandwich.

"You get your own!" he said and grabbed both half's and took a bit of one.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he stuck his out at her.

Samus signaled a waiter.

"I'll take what the princess is having." she said and smiled at Marth.

He kicked her under the table. They started kicking each other.

There talk went on for an hour.

"Peach just asked me if you were still here." She said and rolled her eyes "you just want to eat lunch with me?" she asked

"ya that sounds good, we should talk like this more often." He said

_.Outside._

"I told you Zelda!" said Peach

"You're good." Said Zelda

"There so cute together!" said peach happily "But we should leave them alone, there on their first date!"

Zelda and Peach laughed.

_._


End file.
